


Prisoner of Alcatraz

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Androids, Evil Corporations, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Science Fiction, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: Security android Y4M1 goes rogue on the military island of Alcatraz. 4T3M is sent to track him down.





	Prisoner of Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly this is one of my better received fics over at The Other Place. I just wrote it to make Yami say one particular line...
> 
> The first part of this fic is written in second person and is not a nice scene. If that is likely to make you uncomfortable please read until "Curse your well-bred instincts" and then ctrl+f to "This is where your story ends" and read from there.

The first thing you would notice on approaching the Alcatraz Controlled Sector by sea – the only way permitted for civilians – would be the sixty foot tall containment wall surrounding the eight mile long island.  As you drew closer, the spire of the Kaiba Tower would force itself upon your vision from behind the wall, its sharply elongated finials like the fingers of a hand outstretched to grasp the stars.

After you had cleared the security checkpoint set into the containment wall, your destination would probably be the entertainment district close to the port.  Few would have a reason to venture further in and would be satisfied to lose their money, and sometimes more, amongst the colourful inhabitants of the nightclubs, gambling dens and brothels.

Let’s say that you are one of the foolhardy, or intoxicated, individuals who chooses to leave the face-painted sprawl of the docks behind.  The island beyond has been laid out in a clear grid plan, separating manufacturing from residential and shopping districts.  At its centre, the Kaiba Tower dominates.  You can feel the wind picking up as you approach.  The force of it tunnels down the long street towards you, threatening to knock you off your feet or divert you down a safer side street.  The wind chill and the vertiginous thrill in your stomach make you shiver as you look up at the skyscraper that seems to be doing its damnedest to keep you away.  It’s an ugly thing, almost deliberately so.  The blue KC logo illuminates the windowless top few floors in a nauseating fashion.  During daytime, the tower’s monstrous shadow swings over the factories as if keeping the workers under constant surveillance.

The streets around the tower are devoid of people, save for yourself.  If the island’s heart beats, it does so secretly, behind closed doors triple-locked.  Visitor entry to the tower is strictly for business purposes and even then by appointment only.  Perhaps you had hoped for an observation platform on one of the tower’s uppermost floors.  Alcatraz isn’t much of a view, although doubtless it would improve the more distance you put between you and it.

Disappointed, you do a circuit of the building’s base to measure its enormity before turning off to meander your way to a suitable bar.  You might snap a picture for the folks back home.  Even that small touristy action will be enough to get you on the island’s security radar.  You won’t know it, but you are being watched.

It’s a long walk back, seemingly longer than it took you to reach the tower.  You put it down to tiredness or boredom but in fact you have strayed from your original path.  That’s the trouble with these designer cities: as long as you’re in the same neighbourhood, there’s little variation from street to street.  And there’s no flaming trash cans to distinguish the rotten parts.  That scream should be an indication, but you were raised in an affluent gated community and you were taught to help those in need – as the scream becomes an anguished howl you break into a run, towards rather than away from the source of the sound.  Curse your well-bred instincts.

When you locate the disused theatre that appears to be the scene, at least you have the good sense not to barrel straight in there.  You are inexperienced, unarmed, and would not be much more use in a fight if you were packing heat.  You nudge the door open slowly and take a peek.   The lobby seems deserted, so you slip inside, breathing quickly but quietly.  The howl is now an incoherent stream of gurgles and splutters.  You can tell it’s being amplified somehow.  Maybe you just walked in on horror movie night.  You’re almost right.  But they appear to be filming it, not projecting it.

There’s a film camera pointed at the stage of the auditorium, manned by two guys in baseball caps and baggy jeans with their backs to you.  On the stage is one of Kaiba Corporation’s flagship Duelist models.  You’ve heard about the security androids but this is your first time seeing one outside of the glossy adverts.  There’s no mistaking that strangely coloured and spiked not-hair.  The Duelist models were designed to look almost human, and the hairstyle and eye colour are normally the biggest giveaways.  In this case, however, you notice the steady drip of blue coolant fluid where the android’s limbs no longer meet its torso.

There’s another man on stage.  He’s well-built, with a sweatband around his forehead to hold back a heavy mop of blond hair, and splashes of blue on his white t-shirt.  He places one hand either side of the android’s head and slowly, inexorably, begins to twist.  You know what’s coming and you freeze.  You tell yourself it’s the shock, but that’s not true.  You’re not a coward, either.  You would have done something had that been a person up there.  Caused a distraction, called for help, something.  But it’s a machine, and that’s not even pain it’s feeling, it’s just programmed to respond that way as a self-preservation mechanism.

It takes quite some force to twist the head all the way around.  Sparks fizzle through tears in the not-skin as circuits are ripped apart.  There’s a loud crack as the android’s head is sharply pushed down to meet its shoulder, snapping the central core.  The android’s mouth opens and closes soundlessly now.   Its eyes are open impossibly wide.   You wish it didn’t seem so much like it was looking at you.

You turn to go, since it looks like things are about to wrap up here, but the door you came in through is closed and – on closer inspection – locked.  There’s a sudden thunder of gunfire coming from the theatre, the noise amplified over the PA system.  You clutch your ears and put your back to the door, pushing hard in the hope it will give.  It doesn’t.

The firefight is bursts of jet-engine noise punctuated by shouting.  After a while the voices stop.  It takes a little longer for the gunfire to follow suit and you use the sound to cover you as you try to kick the door open.  But today is not your lucky day.

You hear footsteps behind you and you turn towards them, heartbeat frantic and adrenaline surging ready to fight or fly.  Standing in the doorframe between the lobby and the auditorium, silhouetted by the bright lights behind, is someone with star-shaped hair.  Another Duelist.

Something glows in the middle of its forehead and it speaks.  “Target assessment completed.  Threat level: neutral.”  You breathe a sigh of relief.  Security is there to protect people like you, after all.

It moves closer, into the lobby, and you can now see the high-collared blue uniform of KaibaCorp Private Security.  It smiles at you, and the effect is unsettling.  You feel yourself wilting under its gaze.  “Out of interest,” it continues, “I know how long you were standing there, watching.  Why did you not call Security?”

You try and think of a plausible excuse, and mumble something about thinking it was all special effects for some indie film.

“I understand.”  The android’s disconcerting smile widens.  It raises a hand towards you and its fingertips flip upwards, revealing barrelled chambers.  Its forehead glows once more.  “Target reassessed due to inaccuracies in statement.  Threat level: upgraded pending further investigation.”

You protest, relaying the whole story in your own terms.  There was nothing you could have done.  The android was incapacitated when you arrived.  And besides, KaibaCorp can just make another one.

“Threat level: hostile.  Immediate elimination recommended.”

This is where your story ends, and Serial Number KC-D-4T3M’s begins.

* * *

Seto Kaiba’s office was on the 52nd floor, about three quarters of the way up the Tower.  Below him were the offices of his subordinates, the company restaurant and gymnasium, and a few floors let to KaibaCorp’s suppliers and other companies Kaiba wished to keep close.  Above him were living quarters – his home-from-home when he worked late, which was nearly always – a restaurant of a distinctly finer class, meeting rooms and conference facilities, and the various mechanical wonders that kept the building functioning.

Behind his desk, Kaiba’s posture was defensive with both arms and legs crossed, but his gaze was steady.  He studied the Duelist across from him intently.  KC-D-4T3M shifted a little in his chair under the scrutiny.  “What do you require of me, Mr. Kaiba?”

“YU61 has ceased to operate.”  Kaiba moved to shift a large photograph across the table to 4T3M, keeping his eyes on the Duelist.   “Does this trouble you?”

4T3M picked up the photograph and glanced at the crime scene depicted there.  “I am familiar with such violent crimes.  I have learned to not let them affect me.”

“I mean the fact that the victim was YU61.  Did you consider him a friend?”

“We were not close.  Have his killers been apprehended?”

“In a manner of speaking.”  Kaiba slid a second photograph across to 4T3M.  “Y4M1’s work, a week ago.”

“Then I am satisfied.”  4T3M picked up the second photograph and gave it a cursory inspection.  Kaiba observed only a slight twitch of 4T3M’s eyebrow.

“The unusual factor in this case,” Kaiba continued, “is not simply the zeal with which Y4M1 dispatched those three.  There was someone else at the scene.  A civilian, here on a tourist permit.  We know that this person was not involved in the crime, and yet Y4M1 saw fit to execute them in the same fashion.”

“A prior sentence?”

“Not a chance.”  Kaiba laughed derisively.  “And it didn’t stop there.  While we were constructing a credible cover story, it happened again.  A karaoke bar.  A diner.  A technical college.  Y4M1’s out of control.”

“I see.”  4T3M leaned back in his chair, waiting for the order.

“I’ve tried everything I can remotely but his long-range communication circuits must be damaged.  I need you to bring him in.  Operational, if possible.”

“I understand.  Are you aware of Y4M1’s position?”

“We can’t track him at present.  I’ll upload to you all the details I have on the cases and victims so far.  See if there’s anything that ties them together, perhaps you can recall whether Y4M1 was preoccupied with anything prior to the cinema incident.  I will permit you to consult with whoever you see fit.”  Kaiba paused to emphasise the next part.  “However, the information on what you are investigating, and why, together with the case files, are strictly confidential and restricted access.  You must speak of them to no-one but me.  Understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba.  Will that be all?”  4T3M stood up to go, placing one hand on the back of his chair.

“It will, 4T3M.  Now please take care, I do not wish to lose a third Duelist so soon.”

“I can see how that would distress you, Mr. Kaiba.”  Kaiba had not programmed the Duelists to understand, or use, sarcasm, but he could swear he heard it then.  That was one of the many joys of heuristic programming, seeing what new feature the androids would manage to approximate next.

“Heh.”  One corner of Kaiba’s mouth twitched as he watched 4T3M leave.

* * *

“Problems with your vision, eh?  Well let’s take a look.”  Marik indicated for 4T3M to sit in a reclining chair while he altered the settings on his glasses.  “If I didn’t know the design so well, I’d swear Kaiba had programmed you boys with an expiry date.  First 51MN, then 56RK, now YU61…”  Satisfied with the view, he leaned over 4T3M to start the inspection.  “Right eye, or left?”

“Left,” lied 4T3M, and Marik shifted over, his lab coat draping itself over 4T3M’s knee.  “What happened to YU61?”

“Bunch of punks made a snuff movie, picked him as the star.”  Marik leaned back.  “Some people can be real psychos.  Well, doesn’t seem like there’s anything wrong on the surface, let’s check inside.”

Obligingly, 4T3M pressed a finger to his left temple, making a small flap lift up.  Marik adjusted his glasses again to overlay the circuit plans, moving to look at the blinking systems beneath the skin flap.  “Why, 4T3M, I do believe you have a screw loose… Just a moment.”  He walked over to the workbench to pick up a fine tool, dragging a swivel chair back with him.

“Is that 56RK on the bench?”  4T3M indicated the carefully disassembled parts.

“Yes.”  Marik paused, concentrating on the delicate adjustments he was making to 4T3M’s optical circuits.  “Kaiba was asking if any parts could be re-used.  I think he wants to try to reconstruct YU61.”

“Really?  That seems odd.”

“Yeah, I know, right?  56RK’s in much better condition, it would be easier to just make new parts to get him up and running again.  I wouldn’t have taken Kaiba for the sentimental type, but I guess he wants to do it for Y4M1.”

4T3M’s vision blurred for a moment.  “Marik, I think you’re being a little over-zealous with your screwing.”

“Oops, sorry.”  Marik’s sheepish grin came into view.  “Is that better?”

“Back to normal, thank you.”

“Well then,” Marik gently pushed the skin flap closed and removed his glasses, placing them in the pocket of his labcoat.  “Was there anything else I can do for you?”

It was a delicate process, tip-toeing around the questions 4T3M really needed answered.  Marik knew the designs of the Duelist model inside and out, now perhaps even better than Kaiba who had designed them, given the various modifications Marik had made along the way.  Kaiba had hired Marik a few years ago when, during a raid, Marik had managed to hack Y4M1’s systems and command him.  Someone who could do that was very, very valuable to Kaiba Corporation, and all Marik’s crimes had been pushed under the radar in exchange for him signing the employment contract.  Now Y4M1 had gone off the rails again, Marik was definitely someone 4T3M wanted to talk to.

“I’ve got a little time to spare.”  4T3M stood up, smoothing his slightly ruffled hair down.  “How’s the CS project coming?”

Marik beamed, happy that 4T3M was taking an interest in his pet project.  “I just got some concept visuals in today, if you want to see them?”

“That would be nice.”

Marik fetched a large buff envelope, continuing to chat animatedly as he took the sketches out.  “Obviously I can’t tell you much about her, since she’s supposed to outsmart you guys, but I don’t think this could hurt.  She’s a looker, isn’t she?”

The design was of a female, apparently in her mid-twenties, with long black hair and a determined expression.  “I suppose she is.”  4T3M hadn’t yet found the need to develop an algorithm for attraction.  “She looks a little like you, in the face.”

“Designer’s ego.”  Marik laughed.  “But she’s my baby, she’s the one model that I’ve had more of a hand in than Kaiba.   I’m going to make my mark with this one.”

“You’re not planning to leave the company any time soon then.”

“Oh no.  Plenty to keep me busy here, what with CS and keeping the Ds running.”  Marik gave 4T3M a friendly pat.  “Have you seen Y4M1 recently, by the way?  He was due to come in for a check-up but he never showed.”

“No, I think he might be out on assignment.”

“A tough one, huh?  Maybe that’s why Kaiba wants YU61 ready for his return.  They’re good friends.  If he knew what had happened to YU61, well, I’d want to let him cool his heels here for a while.”  Marik threw a concerned glance over to the workbench and shrugged.  “I’ve never seen a pair with such a profound bond.  I wish they’d let me study it.”

Marik cupped his hands around 4T3M’s cheeks, turning his head slightly.  “I wonder why you never developed alongside them.”  4T3M stared, looking slightly confused, into Marik’s eyes.

“Am I interrupting anything?”  One of the Covert models was leaning smugly against the closed door, smirking.

“Not at all.  Come in, BKR.”  Marik dropped his hands.

“Thanks for the tune-up, Mr. Ishtar.”  4T3M nodded.

“Marik.  How many times have I told you, 4T3M?” Marik grinned.

“About a thousand.”  4T3M returned the smile.  “Be seeing you.”

On his way out, 4T3M connected to the tower’s mainframe, requesting YU61’s case files.  If he was right, he might be able to calculate where Y4M1 would strike next.

* * *

4T3M was too late to save those in the gambling den.  He had accessed the security cameras just in time to see Y4M1 laying waste to the premises.  Y4M1 had even smiled up at the camera afterwards, the Judgement function glowing strongly in his forehead.  Y4M1 was expecting to be found.

It proved 4T3M was on the right track, but he felt a definite regret at not being able to help sooner.  Maybe he could save the occupants of the Junky Scorpion.  On his way over, running superhumanly fast and without tiring, 4T3M logged in to the shop’s systems.  From there, he activated the fire alarm.  That should be enough to clear the floor for a few minutes, without alerting heavy-handed security.

4T3M made for the door in the back alley.  The shop’s customers would be leaving through the front, with any luck moving swiftly on; the employees would hang around the back, lighting cigarettes against the cold and worrying about whether they would be paid for the interruption.  If Y4M1 was keeping to pattern, it would be the employees that 4T3M needed to protect.

4T3M identified the shop’s owner from YU61’s case file.  The recognition seemed to go both ways.  The owner’s eyes went wide.  Without taking his eyes off 4T3M, the man motioned for his employees to go back inside the shop now the fire alarm had stopped.  “I run a legitimate business.  You won’t find anything out of order here.”

4T3M flashed his holographic ID.  Even if the man knew he was a Duelist, one could not ignore protocol.  “I am at your service, sir.  Whether or not you have chosen to leave the black market is not my present concern.”  The owner visibly relaxed.  “If, however, during the course of my visit here today, I should find evidence of illicit trafficking, I would be under a professional obligation to investigate my suspicions at a future date.”  That amounted to tipping off, but 4T3M wanted the man on side.

The man swallowed, composing himself before shoving his hands in his pockets and adopting a cockier demeanor.  “Mind if I ask why you’re here?”

“Just a routine response, sir.  There have been reports of thefts in this area and that fire alarm would have been ideal cover.”

“What!”  The owner ran back into the store, yelling back to 4T3M.  “Wait there, I’ll see if there’s anything obviously missing.”

With the owner taken care of, 4T3M lifted his eyes to the shabby roof of the shop.  “You can come down now, Y4M1.  I don’t believe those beams will take your weight for much longer.”

Y4M1 leapt down to the alley, the impact making crazing in the concrete.  He faced 4T3M confidently.  “I was wondering who they would send after me.  I had thought perhaps BKR, but Kaiba has become fond of the direct approach.”

“You appear unharmed.”  4T3M circled Y4M1 warily.  “Kaiba was concerned you were damaged.”

“Kaiba was…?” Y4M1 said incredulously, before letting loose with a full-throated laugh.  He fairly spat the next words.  “Kaiba doesn’t know the meaning of concern.  He’s never cared for anyone, let alone had them stolen from him.”

“Then you disabled your remote communication yourself.”

“I had work to do.  I didn’t want to be disturbed.  Please do not oppose me now.”  Y4M1 moved to pass 4T3M, but 4T3M stepped back to block the entrance to the shop.  “That man is a criminal!”

“And he has served his sentence.  A judgement which you yourself carried out.”

“It wasn’t enough.”  Y4M1 put a hand on 4T3M’s shoulder, trying to push him out of the way, but 4T3M was immovable.  “They will reoffend.   More will die unless they are stopped.”

“Just because Fujita reoffended doesn’t mean every past criminal is a lost cause.  And how many innocents have you killed in your quest for vengeance?”

“Not vengeance, 4T3M, justice.  Not one person I have executed has been innocent.  I have judged them all under the spirit of the law.”

“We Duelists act under instruction only.  The law is a human construct.  It is not yours to interpret.”

“I am the law!” Y4M1 shouted, raising a hand to 4T3M’s throat and pinning him against the door to the shop.   The Judgement function glowed under his skin.  “Target assessment completed.  Obstruction of justice.  Threat level: hostile.  Immediate elimination recommended.”

4T3M kicked the door behind him, forcing it open and sending the two of them overbalancing into the shop.  Kaiba would have to explain this one to the startled shop employees.  It was a better tactical option than trying to go through Y4M1.  Rolling back to his feet, 4T3M tried a chop to Y4M1’s knees, trying to take out some motor control.  But Y4M1 was just as quick, sweeping a leg to knock 4T3M down once more.  They scuffled on the floor, evenly matched in speed, strength and stamina.  But there was one thing Y4M1 had over 4T3M.  4T3M had been ordered to keep Y4M1 operational.  Y4M1 had no such qualms.  He fought dirty, smashing 4T3M’s head into the floor, stabbing with a pen to try to take out vital circuitry, spilling a soda can onto exposed electronics to short-circuit them.  4T3M felt his senses growing faint before feeling nothing at all.

* * *

_Initialising POST_

_._

_.._

_…_

_Bus operational_

_Memory check complete_

_Loading kernel_

_._

_.._

_Multiple errors encountered, analysing_

_._

_.._

_…_

_…._

_Errors non-critical, continuing load_

In the microseconds before his senses returned, 4T3M replayed his most recent memories and evaluated the likely extent of damage to his systems.  There would be plenty of external knocks and tears, and he thought he might be missing an ear.  The internal diagnostics weren’t revealing as many errors as he had thought, though; either that part of his hardware had taken a knock, or he’d been repaired.

4T3M’s senses returned before movement.  There was a voice, a few yards away, someone speaking in an ingratiating tone, “…any moment now.”

He opened his eyes, faced immediately with Y4M1’s intense gaze.  Y4M1 smiled.  “For now, you live, Haga.  4T3M, can you speak?”

4T3M was horizontal, on a workbench, restrained in a multitude of vices.  He could move nothing but his facial features, and wiggle his fingers and toes.  “What are you doing to me?”

“Just let me re-set the language center,” a third voice came from behind 4T3M.  Three brutal blows fell on the back of his head.  “Why this thing defaults to Late Egyptian I’ll never understand.  Kaiba may be a genius, but he’s an idiot.”

“That’s enough percussive maintenance, Ryuzaki,” Y4M1 directed an intimidating glare at the mechanic.

“The shop…” 4T3M looked at Y4M1 urgently.

“It’s okay, I took care of it.”  Y4M1 touched 4T3M’s arm lightly and 4T3M felt guilt at the implication.  He ran through YU61’s case files again to remind himself of Y4M1’s next plan.

“Your next target is Kaiba?”

“Yes, and I’d very much like you to accompany me.”  Y4M1 began loosening the vices.  4T3M flexed his limbs one by one as they were freed. Everything seemed to be in working condition, not exemplary, but functional.

“What makes you think I would ever go along with you?”

“Your orders are to take me to Kaiba, right?  You would simply be fulfilling an objective.  And as for the danger to myself, well, just try and take a shot.”  Y4M1 spread his arms widen and took a step back, that infernal grin back on his face.

4T3M sat up, Judgement glowing in his own forehead.  He angled his fingers at Y4M1.  “Target assessment completed. Threat level: not a valid target.  …What have you done!”  He leapt off the workbench, aiming to throw a punch at Y4M1, but caught his fist in the wall next to Y4M1’s head instead.

“You can no more harm me than you could harm an innocent.  My actions are justified.”

“I don’t believe it!” 4T3M growled.

“Oh, but you do, now.”  Y4M1 sat on a swivel chair, crossing his legs and looking infuriatingly smug.

“Is this what you want?  How many must die before your thirst for revenge is satisfied?”

“Uhhh…” Haga and Ryuzaki backed away.

“YU61 was worth a thousand of the scum that inhabit this island.  He lived to serve these people, and every chance they got, they took advantage of his generous nature.”  Y4M1 continued fervently, ignoring the humans.  “He suffered for his trust in human nature and I rescued him every time.  I will create a world that is fit for such as him to live in!”

“Do you really think that’s what YU61 would have wanted?”

“What he wanted was unworkable!  We are Duelists, it is in our programming to solve problems through conflict!”

“That was Kaiba’s vision!  YU61 could have found another way!”

“The humans denied themselves that option when they tore him apart for their amusement!”

“The actions of a few do not speak for the entire race.”  Y4M1 was in serious need of reprogramming, 4T3M was sure.

“That was what YU61 believed,” Y4M1 said bitterly, “and it got him disassembled.”  Y4M1 stood up, flinging the blue jacket of the Duelist uniform around his shoulders.  “I’m taking the battle to Kaiba.”

“He’ll be expecting you.”  It was a bluff, 4T3M’s remote communication seemed to be out of operation and he was unable to send a warning.  But if Kaiba had been monitoring his activity so far, he had to be aware of the situation.

“I would have it no other way.”  Y4M1 fired a confident smile back over his shoulder at 4T3M.  “Coming?”

* * *

Y4M1 strode into the wind, taking his time reaching the Kaiba Tower.  4T3M followed, cursing his inability to tackle his mirror image.  They met no opposition on the roads, or in the lobby of the tower.  It was deserted.  No security, no receptionist, no elevator attendant.  They hadn’t even changed the entry codes.  Y4M1 punched the button for Kaiba’s office and the elevator sped up the tower.

The doors opened to another seemingly empty floor.  Good of Kaiba to consider collateral damage, thought 4T3M.  Y4M1 wasn’t fazed, throwing open the double doors to Kaiba’s office like he was issuing a challenge.  Kaiba was clearly ready to accept, sat in his usual place behind the des k with his fingers steepled.  “You’re late, Y4M1.”

“I had to pause to deal with the distraction you sent me.” Y4M1 smirked, indicating the impotent 4T3M.  4T3M moved to stand between Y4M1 and Kaiba, but Kaiba waved him aside.

“Why are you here, Y4M1?  The trials I put the Duelists through made you stronger.  You wouldn’t be the deterrent you are today without me.”

“You made us killers.  And here I am, the culmination of everything you worked for.  Aren’t you proud?”

“You almost destroyed me.  And I thought that taught you the value of a life.”

“Some lives are more valuable than others.”

“Ordinarily, I’d agree.  But that’s not how I programmed you.  I can’t sell a security android with a mind of its own.”

Y4M1 moved forward, raising his hand towards Kaiba.  4T3M eyed the air conditioning unit above Kaiba’s desk.  Maybe if he shot it just right, he could take out Y4M1 indirectly – but his reprogramming seemed to prohibit that, too, his arms staying resolutely by his side.

Kaiba calmly pressed a button on the intercom.  “Marik, could you step in here please?”

Y4M1 paused in shock as the door opened and Marik entered, carrying the disembodied head of YU61.  The head smiled, and Y4M1 dropped to his knees.

“YU61… what I have done in your name…”

“I know, Y4M1.”  YU61 looked pained.  “I’m going to need some time.”

“Please forgive me.  My reason is uncertain where my friend is concerned.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes.  “Can you please do this somewhere else?  All I need from you, Y4M1, is to go with Marik for some adjustments.”

“Willingly.”  Y4M1 followed Marik out of Kaiba’s office.

“Well done, 4T3M.”

4T3M dropped his head.  “I failed my mission.  Y4M1 would have come here regardless, and I saved no-one.”

“You couldn’t have stopped him.  You gave us the time we needed to make some repairs to YU61.”

Atem’s eyebrows knitted.  “Why repair him and Y4M1?  Why not simply accept their loss?”

“I’m on the verge of a breakthrough.  Y4M1’s courage, YU61’s compassion and your judgement: you three balance each other.  You should spend more time with them.  Once the iterations are complete, I can use you to create the next generation of Duelists.”  Kaiba opened his laptop, signalling the interview was over.  “Now I believe you are due some repairs yourself.  I suggest you follow the others to Marik’s laboratory.”

4T3M bowed before dutifully following his orders.

Kaiba opened a document on his laptop and made a few notes.

_Limits of Y4M1’s comradeship module successfully delineated.  Tentative conclusion: the weaknesses of the friendship algorithm may outweigh its strengths.  Progressing to larger scale tests.  Projected collateral damage: manageable._


End file.
